Man of Sorrows
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Sam, Dean and Sam's wife Lizzie are transported back in time to witness the crucifixion of Jesus Christ. Based on bible Scripture and the film The Passion of the Christ. Please read and review!
1. Doubt

Man of Sorrows

Chapter One

"Doubt"

Authors' Note: I studied the Bible **VIGOROUSLY** prior to writing this fic. If I got **ANYTHING** wrong. Please let me know!

Lizzie sat inside the Men of Letters Bunker reading her bible. Easter was coming up, and the story of Jesus' crucifixion and resurrection was weighing heavily on her mind. She wanted to watch one of her favorite films. The Passion of the Christ, with her husband, Sam, his brother Dean, and her friend, Castiel, who was also an angel of God.

Sam had told Lizzie when they had met a year and a half previously that he did belive in God, but he couldn't call himself a Christian. Dean was an atheist, and Lizzie had been trying to get him to convert to Christianity since they met. She had done everything; taking him to church with her, getting him to volunteer at a church camp for troubled teenagers, going on missionary trips – the works. None of her attempts were successful. Dean was still uncertain about God's existence.

"A relationship with God is the best kind of relationship you can have, Dean!" said Lizzie. "I don't swing that way," said Dean. Lizzie laughed slightly. "No, I don't mean like that," she giggled. "God created you, therefore, you are his son. And calling him your father, and your friend, is the best kind of relationship to have."

"She's right!" said Castiel.

Dean still didn't seem convinced.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPSNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Later, Lizzie was in her room still flicking through her Bible. "What am I gonna do, Cas?" asked Lizzie. "Dean just doesn't want to accept that God exists, or that Jesus ever died on the cross!"

"You must know, that you cannot force him to do something he doesn't want to do," said Castiel. Lizzie sighed. "I know," she said. "But he would be so much happier!"

A moment later Castiel smiled. "What is it?" asked Lizzie. "I think I have an idea," he said. "What?" asked Lizzie. "Come with me," said Castiel. Lizzie closed her Bible and followed Castiel out of the room.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Hey!" said Dean, coming into the room that they used as a dining room. "I got your message, Lizzie, what's going on?" A moment later Sam walked in as well. Lizzie said nothing. Both Sam and Dean turned around and Castiel placed his index and forefingers on each hand onto Sam and Dean's forehead, Lizzie managed to grab onto Sam's hand as there was a flash of light and the Bunker disappeared.

When they opened their eyes, they were in a different place, far removed from modern times. The buildings were made of clay bricks and alabaster stone. There were no cement roads, no cars, and the people were dressed in Arabic attire. They were speaking a different language too.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Dean. "Well," said Lizzie. "Judging by the buildings and the people, I'd say we are in 26 AD,"  
"Damn!" said Dean. Lizzie took her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. There was not signal, but that didn't surprise her. Cell phones wouldn't be invented for another 2000 years.

She felt strangely out of place.

Still, she felt eager to explore. "I'm going to go look around, okay?" asked Lizzie. "Be careful!" said Sam "Don't go too far!"

"Yeah, yeah!" said Lizzie waving her hand as she walked off.

As Lizzie walked, she was constantly looking around, There were vendors selling food, jewelry and other items, people were talking animatedly with each other. Occasionally they would stop and stare at Lizzie as she walked. But Lizzie didn't care. She was so busy looking around that she wasn't watching where she was going and soon felt herself bump into someone and fell to the ground. Groaning she looked up and saw a man with shoulder length brown hair, beard and moustache, and he was wearing white robes, Lizzie guessed of linen.

"Are you alright?" the man asked. "Um," Lizzie stammered. Immediately she realized that this man must not speak English and recognized the language he was speaking as Latin. Thankfully, Lizzie took Latin while being homeschooled and was fluent. "Yes, I'm fine," said Lizzie as the man held out his hand as Lizzie reached up and took it.

Once Lizzie was on her feet, she brushed the dirt off her jeans. "Sorry, about that. I wasn't watching where I was going,"

"It's no trouble," the man said. He stared at Lizzie and his smile grew wider. "Not from around here are you?" he asked. "It's that obvious, huh?" She then slapped her palm across her forehead. "Oh, my gosh! Where are my manners? I'm Elizabeth Winchester, but my friends call me 'Lizzie,"' She held out her hand as the man took it and shook it. "My name is Jesus," he said. Lizzie gasped slightly.

She was standing before Jesus Christ! "It's a pleasure," said Lizzie breathlessly. "Lizzie!" Sam called as he and Dean ran up to her. "We've been looking everywhere for you! Oh! Who's your new friend?"

"Jesus, this is my husband Sam, and my brother-in-law Dean," said Lizzie as Jesus shook hands with Sam and Dean. "So," said Jesus as they began walking together. "If you are not of this time, where are you from?"

"Um," Lizzie stopped. How was she to explain this? She motioned for him to come closer as she whispered in his ear. "Time travel," she said. "I was teleported here by my friend, Castiel. He's one of God's angels,"

"Castiel," said Jesus thoughtfully. "You do not know him?" asked Lizzie. "His name does not sound familiar, no," said Jesus. "Never mind then," said Lizzie.

After walking a while Lizzie became tired and sat down to rest. "Why do you limp?" asked Jesus. "Horse racing accident," said Lizzie. "I was exercising a horse for a friends, and he spooked, and I fell off, and I got dragged. The doctors said I would never ride again."

"Do you wish to ride again?" asked Jesus. "Yes, but I don't see how that is possible," said Lizzie.

Jesus smiled at her. "Get up," he said. "Sorry?" asked Lizzie, bewildered. "Take off your brace, and walk," said Jesus.

Lizzie unfastened the Velcro around her brace and took it off as she stood up, and began to walk. She was not limping anymore!

"I'll be damned!" said Dean. Lizzie stared at him and raised her eyebrows. Dean cleared his throat and hung his head in apology.

"Thank you so much!" said Lizzie. "I don't know how to thank you enough!" "Don't," said Jesus, smiling kindly. A moment later he said. "I am traveling to Jerusalem to celebrate the Passover with my disciples. Would you care to come with me?" Lizzie's face brightened. "I'd consider it an honor, my Lord," she said. Jesus smiled, and nodded. "Your husband and brother-in-law would be welcome too," he said. "I'm sure they would love it," said Lizzie.


	2. The Last Supper

Man of Sorrows

Chapter Two

"The Last Supper"

It was Wednesday, and Lizzie, Sam and Dean planned to join Jesus and his disciples in Jerusalem the next day. Lizzie spent her time playing music on her violin, and began to draw a large crowd. They placed silver coins in her violin case as she played and danced.

When she finished her song, the crowd cheered and applauded. Lizzie smiled as Jesus came thorough the crowd and approached Lizzie. "You are very talented," he said. Lizzie beamed. "Thank you, my Lord," said Lizzie. She gathered the coins in her violin case and gave them to Jesus. "Give this money to someone who needs it, would you? I don't want it,"

Jesus smiled and nodded as Lizzie emptied the coins from her violin case into Jesus' hand.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The following day, Lizzie met Jesus and his twelve disciples in Jerusalem for the Passover. "You're not Jewish," Sam reminded Lizzie. "I know,'' said Lizzie, smiling slightly. "But He invited me, so I'm being polite."

That evening, Jesus was washing his disciple's feet, and looked at Lizzie. "Come," he said. Lizzie was hesitant, for she was not one of his disciples. "I am not one of your disciples," she said. "You are my friend," Jesus replied. "That is reason enough,"

Lizzie nodded and allowed Jesus to wash her feet. He did the same with Sam and Dean as well.

While they were eating, Jesus looked up at his disciples. "I tell you the truth," he said. "For one of you will betray me."

The disciples gasped and looked around at one another. "Surly not I, Lord!"

Jesus replied, "The one who has dipped his hand into the bowl with me will betray me. The Son of Man will go just as it is written about him. But woe to that man who betrays the Son of Man. It would be better for him if he had not been born."

While they were eating, Jesus took bread, and after giving thanks, broke it and gave it to his disciples, Lizzie, Sam and Dean. "Take it and eat," he said. "This is my body, which has been given up for you," They all took the bread and ate it. Jesus then took a cup of wine, and after giving thanks offered it to them. "This is my blood of the new covenant, which is poured out for many. I tell you the truth, I will not drink again of the fruit of the vine until that day when I drink it anew in the kingdom of God."

After the supper they sung a hymn, they all headed out to the Mount of Olives.

As they walked, Peter stopped Jesus. "Lord, I am ready to follow you, to prison, even to death," he said. "I tell you, before the rooster crows, three times you will deny me," said Jesus as they continued to walk.

Sam, Dean and Lizzie weren't far behind Jesus and had heard this prophesy. Sam whispered in Lizzie ear. "Is it true?" he asked. "Will he deny Him three times?" Lizzie said nothing an metely nodded as they continued to walk.

Dean looked behind him and turned back. "Where's Judas?" he asked. Sam frowned. "He's not here?" he asked Dean shook his head. Lizzie was quiet. "Lizzie," said Sam. "Do you know something?"

Lizzie sighed. "Judas Iscariot will betray Jesus," said Lizzie. Both Sam and Dean looked shocked. "Come on," said Lizzie. "Let's just go," she said as she continued to walk.


	3. Agony in the Garden, Jesus Arrested

Man of Sorrows

Chapter Three

"Agony in the Garden/Jesus Arrested"

They made it to the Mount of Olives in the Garden of Gethsemane where Jesus instructed for his disciples, Lizzie Sam and Dean to pray. "Pray that you will not fall into temptation," he said. He walked away to a private spot so he could pray alone. But instead of praying, Lizzie got up and began to follow Jesus. "Lizzie!" Sam hissed. "Lizzie! Where are you going? Get back here!"

Lizzie ignored him and continued to follow Jesus. She hid behind a tree and watched him pray. A moment later she noticed a trembling in his voice and his body began to shake. She had never seen him cry before, though she understood why.

"Hear me, Father," He said. "Rise up. Defend me! Save me from the traps they set for me."

"Do you really believe," a voice said. "That one man can bear the full burden of sin?"

Lizzie looked and saw a figure cloaked in black. He was human-like in appearance but there was something beautiful, seductive, and cunning about him. Lizzie didn't have to guess who this was.

She was looking at Satan.

But the last time she had seen him, he was occupying a human vessel. She didn't know whether to be frightened or intrigued at seeing him outside of a meatsuit.

"Shelter me, O Lord," Jesus said. "I trust in You. In You I take refuge."

"No one can carry this burden, I tell you," said Satan. "It is far too heavy. Saving their souls is too costly. No one, ever. No. Never."

"Father," Jesus pleaded. "You can do all things. If it is possible, Let this cup pass from me. But let your will be done, not mine."

Lizzie stood behind the tree listening. She understood what Jesus was begging God for. He was pleading for his life.

"Lizzie!" Sam whispered. "Shh!" Lizzie shushed him.

"Who is your father?" Satan asked Jesus. "Who are you?" Jesus did not reply as he dropped to his knees and began to pray intensely.

A snake slithered out from the hems of Satan's cloak and slithered towards Jesus. Lizzie saw it and gasped loudly, as Sam clapped a hand over her mouth. Jesus got up, and looked at Satan with contempt, and stepped on the snake, killing it.

Lizzie sighed as Sam uncovered her mouth.

Then, Sam noticed fire in the distance. "What's that?" he asked. "I don't know," said Lizzie. "Let's go,'' said Sam as he took Lizzie's hand and they walked towards the fire in the distance.

The fire was really coming from torches carried by Roman soldiers. As they approached Jesus and his disciples, Lizzie noticed that Judas was among the Roman soldiers.

Jesus approached them "Who are you looking for?" he asked. "We are looking for Jesus of Nazareth," one of the guards replid. "I am He," said Jesus.

Judas approached Jesus. "Hail, Rabbi," he said as he kissed Jesus on the cheek. "Judas," said Jesus. "You betray the Son of Man with a kiss?"

The Roman guards attempted to apprehend Jesus but the disciples intervened. Peter grabbed one of the guards swords and cut off the guard's ear. There was a struggle. Lizzie ran toward Jesus, screaming his name in Hebrew (which is "Yeshua")

"Stay back!" Jesus warned her as Sam grabbed Lizzie and held her back. Jesus walked over to the guard with the severed ear and looked at it. He put his hand on it, then turned to Peter. "Put it down!" he said, for Peter was still holding the sword in his hand. "Those who live by the sword shall die by the sword," said Jesus. Peter did as he was told, and dropped the sword.

Jesus withdrew his hand from the guard's ear. It had been healed! Jesus' final miracle.

Jesus was then put in chains and led away by the guards, being punched and kicked as they went. Lizzie had started to cry as she watched the guards take Jesus away.


	4. Jesus Before the Pharisees

Man of Sorrows

Chapter Four

"Jesus Before the Pharisees"

The guards took Jesus to the Pharisees for questioning. Lizzie, Sam and Dean had followed them. There was a large crowd in the room where the Pharisees stood. Lizzie saw Jesus being held in chains by a couple of Roman guards and stared at him. He could only stare back for a moment before being led away.

Jesus was brought into the courtyard of Caiaphas. It was not yet sunup, and it was considered illegal to hold a criminal trial at this hour of day.

Another Pharisee named Annas was not amused by this occurring "Who is this beggar you bring to us?" he asked the guards. "Chained up like a condemned man?"

"He is Jesus, the Nazarene troublemaker!" said one of the guards, yanking at the chains binding Jesus and thrusting him forward, off balance.

"You're Jesus of Nazareth?" asked Annas. Jesus said nothing. Lizzie, Sam and Dean were watching amongst a crowd of people that had gathered to watch the court proceedings.

"They say you are a king," said Caiaphas. "Where is this kingdom of yours? What line of kings do you descend from?" Again, Jesus did not reply. "Speak up!" said Annas.

"You are just the son of some obscure carpenter, no?" asked Caiaphas. "Some say you are Elijah," said Annas. "But he was carried off to Heaven in a chariot!" Jesus said nothing.

"Why don't you say something?" asked Caiaphas. "You have been brought here as a blasphemer! What do you say to that? Defend yourself!"

The crowd began to murmur. "What is he saying?" Sam whispered. "He's accusing Jesus of blasphemy," Lizzie replied. Dean frowned. "But he hasn't done anything wrong!" "You think that matters to them?" Lizzie hissed.

"I have spoken openly to everyone," Jesus replied. "I've taught in the temple where we all gather. Ask those who have heard what I have to say."

"Is that how you address the high priest?" demanded one of the Roman guards. "With arrogance?" He struck Jesus in the face as he fell to the ground. Lizzie gasped and ran forward, and helped Jesus to his feet.

"If I have spoken evil," Jesus said. "Tell me what evil I have said. But if not….Why do you hit me?"

"Yes," said Annas "We'll listen to those who have heard your blasphemies. Good! Let's hear them," The crowd laughed.  
One person stepped forward. "He cures the sick by magic!" he said. "With the help of devils!"

"I've seen it!" said another. "He casts out devils with the help of devils!" "But none of that is true!" Sam whispered desperately to Lizzie. "He healed you!" "It doesn't matter to them," said Lizzie. "He calls himself the King of the Jews!" said another witness. "No!" said another witness. "He calls himself the Son of God!"

"He said he would destroy the temple and rebuild it in three days!" said one of the Pharisees as he spat on the ground. Lizzie shook her head. "They're taking it out of context!" she whispered. "What did he mean?" asked Sam. Lizzie said nothing.

"Worse!" Another witness shouted. "He claims he is the Bread of Life! And if we don't eat his flesh or drink his blood, we will not inherit eternal life!" The crowd began to shout loudly. "Silence!" Caiaphas shouted as he stood up. "You are all under this man's spell! Either offer proof of his wrongdoing, or be quiet!"

The crowd was silent.

"This entire proceeding is an outrage!" one of the Pharisees shouted. "All I've heard from these witnesses is mindless contradiction!" The crowd began clamoring as the Pharisee was escorted out of the courtyard.

"Who called this meeting anyway?" another said. "And at this hour of the night Where are the other members of the council?"

He was escorted from the courtyard as well.

"Have you anything to say?" Caiaphas asked Jesus. "No answer to these accusations?" Jesus remained silent. "I ask you now," said Caiaphas. "Jesus of Nazareth. Tell us, are you the Messiah? The Son of the Living God?"

For a moment, Jesus said nothing. Then he looked up, and met Caiaphas' gaze. "I AM," he said. "And you will see the Son of Man seated at the right hand of power, and coming on the clouds of Heaven,"

The crowd erupted, and Caiaphas looked both shocked and outraged. Lizzie, on the other hand, despite the seriousness of the situation, couldn't help but smile at hearing Jesus's words.

"Blasphemy!" Caiaphas shouted as he screamed and tore at his robes. "You heard him! There is no need for witnesses! Your verdict! What is your verdict?"

"Death!" the crowd shouted. "What are they saying?" asked Dean. "They want him to die," said Lizzie. "That's harsh!" said Sam. Lizzie shrugged. Annas walked up to Jesus and struck him and spat in his face. So did Caiaphas. Then the crowd proceeded to beat Jesus mercilessly. Sam, Dean and Lizzie could do nothing but stand by and watch.

Peter was nearby watching as well, as he made his way through the crowd a man stopped him. "Haven't I seen you in the company of the Galilean?" he asked at first Peter said nothing. "Yes! You're one of his disciples!" "Quiet!" Peter shouted. "I've never met the man! I don't know him!

Another person in the crowd stopped him, claiming he recognized him. "I don't know the man! You are wromg!" Peter shouted. A woman then stopped him, again claiming she knew who he was. "You're wrong, damn you!" Peter shouted. "I swear! I don't know the man!" Jesus fell to his knees a short distance from Peter and met his gaze. It was then that Peter remembered the prophesy Jesus had made while they were on their way to Gethsemane: "Before the rooster crows, three times you will deny me."

Peter gasped and ran with tears in his eyes.

He bumped into Lizzie, Sam and Dean, and Lizzie noticed his distress. "Peter!" said Lizzie looking concerned. "What's wrong?" She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder but Peter pulled away. "No!" he gasped. "I am unworthy!" "What's wrong?" Lizzie repeated. "I have denied him, Lizzie," he said. "Denied him three times!" Peter got up and ran away, sobbing. "Poor guy!" said Dean, as he tried running after him, but Lizzie held him back. "Let him be, Dean. He'll be fine."

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The Pharisees were walking back into their chambers when Judas ran up to them. The guards tried to stop him, but Caiaphas said, "Let him pass. He's harmless,"

"Release him!" Judas gasped. "Take back the silver! Here!" Caiaphas did not move. "I have sinned," said Judas. "Betrayed innocent blood! Caiaphas didn't respond. "Take back your silver!" said Judas. "I don't want it!"

"If you believe that you've betrayed innocent blood, that's your affair," said Caiaphas. "Take your money and go." Judas didn't move, a pleading look in his eyes. "Now go," said Caiaphas. Judas threw the money down on the ground and walked out of the room.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Lizzie, Sam and Dean were walking out of the temple, when Lizzie was overcome with a splitting headache. She groaned as she fell to her knees. "Lizzie? Are you okay?" asked Sam, kneeling down beside her. Lizzie closed her eyes and saw Judas tying a halter from the carcass of a dead animal around a branch of a tree and hanging himself. There was a flash of light and Lizzie opened her eyes again. Her headache was gone, but what she had seen had shaken her. "He's dead!" she gasped. "Who?" asked Dean. "Judas Iscariot is dead. He hung himself!" "How do you know…?" asked Dean. "I saw it!" said Lizzie "Come on I'll show you!"

Lizzie let them to a desolate area outside of the city walls where they saw the figure of Judas handing from a tree. Knowing they couldn't save him they made their way back to the city.


	5. Jesus Before Pilate and Herod

Man of Sorrows

Chapter Five

"Jesus before Pilate and Herod"

Around six in the morning, Jesus was brought before the Roman governor, Pontius Pilate. He noticed that Jesus had various cuts and bruises on his body and frowned at the Pharisees. "Do you always punish your prisoners before they are judged?" Pilate asked. "Governor!" Caiaphas protested. "What accusations do you bring agains this man?" asked Pilate.

"If he weren't a malefactor, we wouldn't have brought him before you," said Caiaphas. "That is not what I asked," said Pilate. "Why don't you judge him according to your own laws?"  
"Consul, you know it's unlawful for us to condemn any man to death," said Caiaphas. Pilate seemed surprised. "To death?" Pilate repeated. "What has this man done to merit such a penalty?"

"He has violated our Sabbath, Consul," Caiaphas replied. "Go on," said Pilate. "He has seduced the people," said Caiaphas "Taught foul, disgusting doctrines,"

Lizzie, Sam and Dean were in the crowd listening and Lizzie scoffed.

"Isn't he the prophet you welcomed into Jerusalem only five days ago?" Pilate asked. "And now you want him dead? Can any of you explain this madness to me?"

Annas stepped forward. "Your Excellency, please," he said. "So far the high priest hasn't told you this man's greatest crime: He has become the leader of a large and dangerous sect who hail him as the Son of David! He claims that he is the Messiah! The king promised to the Jews!" "He has forbidden his followers to pay tribute to the emperor, Consul!" said Caiaphas. "Bring him here," said Pilate. The Roman guards led Jesus into Pilate's palace and into a room where they could speak privately. Pilate then offered Jesus a goblet of wine, but he refused to take it.

"Are you king of the Jews?" asked Pilate. "Does this question come from you?" asked Jesus. "Or do you ask me this because others have told you that's what I am?" Pilate looked intrigued. Because Jesus was not speaking Aramiac as Pilate was speaking, but Latin. "Why would I ask you that?" asked Pilate. "Am I a Jew? Your high priests. Your own people delivered you up to me. They want me to have you executed. Why? What have you done?"

Jesus didn't reply.

"Are you a king?" asked Pilate. "My kingdom is not of this world," Jesus replied. "If it were, do you thin my followers would have let them hand me over?"

"Then you are a king?" asked Pilate. "That is why I was born," said Jesus. "To give testimony to the truth. All men who hear the truth hear my voice. "

Pilate walked up to Jesus. "Truth! What is truth?" Jesus said nothing.

Outside, Lizzie, Sam and Dean as well as the rest of the crowd were waiting on Pilate to decide Jesus' fate. "What's taking so long?" asked Sam anxiously. "Maybe it won't be so bad, Sammy!" said Dean. "Maybe he'll let Jesus go!" "Don't bet on it," said Lizzie. Both Sam and Dean stared at Lizzie. "What do you mean?' asked Dean. Lizzie said nothing.

A moment later, Pilate and Jesus returned. "I have questioned the prisoner, and I find no cause in him,"

The crowd began to boo and protest.

"This man is a Galilean, is he not?" asked Pilate. "He is," said Caiaphas. "Then He is King Herod's subject. Let Herod judge him," said Pilate.

"Governor!" Caiaphas protested. "Hand him over!" said Pilate, and Jesus was handed over to be questioned by King Herod.

Now Herod had wanted to see Jesus for quite some time, because he had heard about him and was hoping to see him perform a miracle. But when he saw him he looked surprised. Almost as if Jesus was not what he had pictured.

"This….Is Jesus of Nazareth?" Herod asked. Caiaphas tried to explain as Herod silenced him and approached Jesus.

"Is it true that you restore sight to the blind?" Herod asked. Jesus did not reply, nor did he meet Herod's gaze, in fact he refused to look at him at all.

"Raise men from the dead?" Herod asked. Again, Jesus did not reply.

"Where do you get your power?'' asked Herod. Jesus remained silent.

"Are you the one whose birth was foretold?" asked Herod. Jesus continued to ignore him. "Answer me!" Herod demanded. "Are you a king?" Still, Jesus ignored him. "How about me?" Herod asked. "Will you work a little miracle for me?" Jesus ignored him. A moment later Herod started laughing. "Get this stupid fool out of my sight!" he said. "He is not guilty of a crime! He's just crazy!"

It was then that the Pharisees brought Jesus back to Pilate.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Jesus was brought back to Pilate, who reported to the crowd that Herod had found no cause to kill Jesus. "And neither do I!" said Pilate. The crowd booed and groaned in protest as guards surrounded the crowd to control them.

"As you know,'' said Pilate. "Every year I release a criminal back to you. We are currently holding a notorious murderer, Barabbas."

Barabbas was creepy looking with rotting teeth, and tattered clothes. He looked like some kind of wild animal, that made the hairs on the back of Lizzie's neck stand on end.

"Which one of these two men would you have me release to you? The murderer, Barabbas, or Jesus, called the Messiah?"

"He is not the Messiah!" Caiaphas said. "He's an imposter! A blasphemer! Free Barabbas!"

The crowd shouted in agreement. Lizzie was one of the very few who shouted with all her might that Jesus be released. But her cries went unheard.

"Again, I ask you: which of these two men should I release to you?" asked Pilate.

"Free Barabbas!" shouted Caiaphas as the crowd shouted in agreement.

A moment later Pilate turned to the guards holding Barabbas in chains. "Free him," he said as the guards removed the chains from Barabbas. Barabbas let out a scream of triumph and walked back into the crowd. He caught sight of Lizzie and leered at her. Sam walked in front of Lizzie and gave Barabbas a look that said 'you come near my wife, and I'll break your face'.

"What would you have me do with Jesus the Nazarene?" asked Pilate. "Have him crucified!" Caiaphas yelled. "No!" Sam gasped and Dean looked shocked, as the crowd chanted in agreement. "No!" Pilate yelled. "I will chastise him, but then I will set him free,"

The crowd yelled disapprovingly.

Pilate turned to one of the Roman guards. "See to it that the punishment is severe. But don't let them kill the man," he said as Jesus was led away.


	6. Scourging At The Pillar

Man of Sorrows

Chapter Six

"Scourging at the Pillar"

Jesus was led into a courtyard in the back of Pilate's palace where there was a small pillar standing in the middle, with shackles attached.

The Roman soldiers sneered and hurled insults at him. His chains were undone as he was stripped of his garments and shackled to the pillar.

The Roman soldiers too up bows and flexed them in a taunting way. Some were speaking in Latin, and Lizzie seemed shocked at what they were saying. "Did he just say what I think he said?" asked Lizzie. "Why? What did he say?" asked Sam. Lizzie motioned from him to come to her. Lizzie leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Son of a bitch!" said Sam, looking shocked. "Yep," said Lizzie.

"My heart is ready, Father," Jesus whispered. "My heart is ready." Lizzie stared at him, surprised at his level of bravery.

The Roman soldiers began to beat Jesus with the bows in their hands. Lizzie cringed every time Jesus was struck. Sam and Dean were equally horrified. After he was beaten around thirty times with the bows, the soldiers were dissatisfied. So they set down their bows and picked up a flagrum They held up the whip so Jesus could see it, and Lizzie clapped a hand to her mouth. Jesus looked over at Lizzie, and his expression was clear: I'm doing this for you.

The soldiers began to whip Jesus over and over and over. Sam was cringing as the whip met with Jesus' flesh. After a short period it seemed like Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Someone's got to stop this!" he gasped. "There's nothing you can do," said Lizzie as her eyes filled with tears.

As one of the soldiers delivered another blow with the flagrum, it got caught in Jesus's side, as it was forcibly yanked out, taking huge chunks of flesh with it. Jesus yelled in agony as Lizzie covered her face in her hands and sobbed. Dean couldn't take it anymore, and left. The scouring seemed to go on and on and on for what seemed like forever until one of the Roman guards put a stop to it and ordered the others to unlock one of the shackles binding Jesus. They did so, and flipped him on his back then proceeded to beat him with the flagellum even more! "They're going to kill him!" Sam gasped. Lizzie said nothing, her lower lip quivering slightly.

Jesus' blood was being spattered on the legs of the guards as he continued to be beaten. It reminded Lizzie disturbingly of the previous night before the Passover supper when he washed her feet, except the feet of the soldiers were being washed in blood.

It wasn't until one of Pilate's chief soldiers, Abenador came into the courtyard and saw the severity of the beating that he put a stop to it. "Enough!" he said. "Your orders were to punish this man! Not scourge him to death!" The guards that were beating Jesus looked ashamed. "Take him away," said Abenador. The soldiers said nothing, nor did they move. "Get going!" Abenador shouted. "Get him out of here!"

But Jesus had lost so much blood from the constant scourging that he was too weak and undoubtedly in too much pain to move, and had to be dragged out of the courtyard by the wrists, leaving a huge puddle and trail of blood behind.

Lizzie and Sam were about to follow when Lizzie caught sight of Mary, the mother of Jesus and Mary Magdalene of whom Jesus had saved from being stoned after she committed adultery. (Although the Bible does not say this; it says seven demons were cast out of her) walked into the courtyard, along with John. Mary was carrying an armful of towels, and she walked up to the puddle of blood, and began to mop it up. Mary Magdalene took off her own veil and began to mop up the blood.

For a moment Lizzie watched them, and Sam stared at her. "Liz?" He asked. "You coming, babe?" "I'll catch up with you," said Lizzie softly as she walked up to where Mary and Mary Magdalene were and knelt down next to them. Lizzie put a hand on Mary's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to watch that, Mother" said Lizzie sincerely. Mary nodded and handed her a towel as she helped them mop up the blood.

The guard had twisted together a crown of thorns and placed it on Jesus's head and draped a scarlet robe around him and began to mock him, saying things like "Hail King of the Jews!" in a sarcastic manner, and hitting him on the head. Sam was watching and couldn't keep his emotion back any longer. Tears began to flow from his hazel eyes.

Dean walked up to Sam and saw the state of Jesus and how badly he had been beaten. "Oh my God!" "Don't take God's name in vain, Dean," said Sam, as Dean smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he said. Jesus was then brought back to Pilate.


	7. Sam Bears Jesus's Cross

Man Of Sorrows

Chapter Seven

"Sam Bears Jesus' Cross"

Jesus was delivered back to Pilate who showed him to the crowd in the hopes that they would realize that Jesus was innocent and not worthy of death; that he had been punished enough.

"Behold the man!" said Pilate. "Crucify him!" Caiaphas said as the crowd shouted in agreement. "Isn't this enough?!" Pilate demanded. "Look at him!"

"Crucify him!" Caiaphas repeated, and again the crowd shouted in agreement. "Shall I crucify your king?" asked Pilate.  
"We have no king but Caesar!" said Caiaphas.

Pilate turned to Jesus. "Speak to me," he said. "I have the power to crucify you, or else to set you free."

Despite being incoherent from the lost of blood, and unimaginable pain, Jesus was able to respond. "You have no power over me," he said. "Except what is given you from above. Therefore, it is he who delivered me to you who has the greater sin."

"If you free him, Governor," said Caiaphas. "You are no friend of Caesar! You must crucify him!"

Sam and Dean shouted for Jesus to be freed, but their shouts were drowned by the even more persistent mob.

A basin of water was brought to Pilate as he washed his hands, and Lizzie remembered washing her hands in the same fashion before the last supper the previous night. As Pilate dried his hands, he said, "It is you who want to crucify him, not I. Look you to it. I am innocent of this man's blood."

The crowd began to shout in protest, and after a while it seemed like Pilate could no longer take the pressure. "Abenador," said Pilate as Abenador walked up to him. "Do as they wish,'' said Pilate, although the look on his face clearly showed that he deeply regretted his decision.

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Jesus was taken over to be crucified along with two other criminals, and was forced to carry his own cross. He fell to his knees in front of the cross and embraced it. "I am your servant, Father," He said. "Your servant and the son of your handmaid,"

"Why do you embrace your cross, fool?" asked one of the criminals, called Gesmas.

Lizzie Sam and Dean were in the crowd and began to follow Jesus.

He struggled to carry the cross as the people in the crowd jeered, spat, and hurled insults at him.

Lizzie wasn't far behind, and she saw Satan in the crowd and for a moment their eyes met.

Mary, John and Mary Magdalene weren't far behind as Lizzie heard Mary say "Help me get near him," "This way!" said John as he led Mary in another direction. Lizzie broke away from Sam and Dean and began to follow them. "Lizzie, where are you going?" asked Sam. "Follow me!" said Lizzie. As Sam and Dean followed her.

SPNSPSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

As Jesus continued down the Via Dolorosa (or "The Way of Sorrows") Lizzie, Sam and Dean followed the direction where Mary was going. They stopped under an overpass as Lizzie approached Mary. "Mother…." She said as she looked at Mary.

Jesus was walking nearby and fell under the weight of the heavy cross. Both Mary and Lizzie saw him fall as Lizzie gazed into Mary's eyes. "Go to him," she said. Mary nodded and ran to Jesus and said "I'm here."

Jesus ran his hand over her face. "My son," said Mary. "See Mother," said Jesus. "I make all things new." He then took up his cross and continued to walk. And Lizzie Sam and Dean continued to follow.

They continued to walk, and Lizzie had to admit to herself that the way to Calvary (or in Hebrew; Golgotha, meaning The Place of the Skull) was long!

Again, Jesus fell, and the Roman guards began to beat him until Abenador shouted for them to stop. "Are you blind?" Abeandor demanded. "Can you see he can't go on? Help him!"

It was then that one of the guards caught sight of Sam. "You!" he said. Sam stopped. "Yes you!" said the guard "Get over here!"

"What do you want from me?" asked Sam. Lizzie translated what Sam was saying to the guard. "This criminal can't carry his cross by himself anymore. You will help him! Now get going!" Lizzie translated what the guard said back to Sam. "I can't do that," said Sam. "It's not my business. Get someone else," "Do it, Sam!" said Dean. "Do as I tell you!" said the guard. "Let's go!" "He's telling you to do as your told and to not ask questions," said Lizzie.

Sam sighed. "All right,'' said Sam. He walked over and picked up the cross, and Jesus slowly got to his feet and held onto the cross as he and Sam walked together.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Sam and Jesus continued on their way until one of the guards pushed jesus and he fell down some stairs. Lizzie saw him on the ground and walked over to him, and knelt down in front of him. "Permit me, my Lord," said Lizzie as she took off her jacket and handed it to Jesus as he buried his face in it, wiping off the blood. Lizzie kissed the jacket then unzipped her purse and took out a bottle of water, and unscrewed the cap and handed it to him to drink but a Roman guard knocked it out of her hands. "Who do you think you are," he snarled at her, and roughly picked her up by the arm. "Get away from here!" Lizzie backed away, but not before giving Jesus one last sorrowful look.

The guards began to kick him and beat him, and Sam stood by and watched but before long he couldn't take it. "Stop! Stop!" he shouted. The guards laughed. "Leave him alone!" Sam shouted. The guards continued to laugh. "If you don't stop," said Sam. "I won't carry this cross one more step! Do you hear me?! I don't care what you do to me!"

Lizzie translated to one of the guards. "All right! All right!" said one of the guards. "Let's get moving!"

Sam took up the cross again as Jesus walked over to him, and they continued to walk.

As they were just outside the gates of the city, Jesus fell once more, but this time Sam was able to hold onto the cross, and hold on to Jesus at the same time. "I've got you," said Sam as he helped Jesus to his feet. "I've got you. You're almost done. Almost done." Lizzie and Dean looked at each other as they continued to follow.


	8. The Crucifixion

Man of Sorrows

Chapter Eight

"The Crucifixion"

They finally made it up to Calvary as Jesus fell, and the full weight of the cross fell on Sam's back Sam grunted and threw the cross off his shoulder and fell to his knees in front of Jesus. For a moment they looked at each other, and it was evident in Sam's eyes that journey changed him. One the guards then forcibly grabbed Sam by the arm and forced him up on his feet again telling him he was free to go. Sam couldn't tear his eyes away from Jesus.

Lizzie and Dean made their way up the mountainside with Mary, John and Mary Magdalene close behind.

Jesus slowly got to his feet as he was stripped of his garments, as he slowly lied down on the cross and his arms were secured with rope. A soldier carefully placed the tip of a nail into Jesus's palm, raised the hammer and pounded the nail into his hand. Jesus cringed and groaned as the nail was continuously pounded into his flesh

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_ Dean cringed with each metallic thump of the hammer hitting the head of the nail. Sam was crying as was Lizzie. Mary and Mary Magdalene were expressing similar anguish. As Lizzie was watching her Savior be nailed to the cross, she remembered something that he had said during the last supper: " _You believe in me. You know that I am the Way, the Truth, and the Life. And no one comes to the Father but by me."_

There was a small hole in the right side of the horizontal beam of the cross where the nail was supposed to go into. But Jesus' arm was too short. The Roman guards fastened a rope around his wrist and tugged until there was a sharp _crack!_ and his shoulder was dislocated. He yelled out in pain and Mary gasped. "There! Now hold the hand open like this!" said the guard as another nail was placed in Jesus' palm. "Father, forgive them!" Jesus moaned. As the nail was hammered into place, Jesus groaned. Lizzie was sobbing so hard that she thought her chest would break apart.

Then a piece of wood was measured for his feet to be nailed onto as it was nailed into the cross, then one more nail was used to nail his feet. Jesus was crying as his feet were nailed. On the first hammer blow, he gasped, and cried out "Father….My Father…My God….They don't know…..They don't know…."

Then the guards turned the cross over so they could hammer back the nail points. As the cross was flipped over and hit the ground, both Lizzie and Mary Magdalene gasped and covered their eyes, expecting Jesus to be crushed. But he wasn't. When they saw that he was not crushed, Mary stared at Lizzie as if to say, "Did you see that?"

"I saw it," said Lizzie, looking surprised.

After the nail points were flattened, the cross was turned over and the guards began to raise it. Lizzie, Sam and Dean watched as the cross was raised into a hole in the ground.

Gesmas, the thief who had asked Jesus why he embraced his cross was yelling. "If you are the Son of God, why don't you save yourself?"' he demanded. "Prove to us you are who you say you are!"

Lizzie was shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably, and Sam hugged her close and kissed her on the head.

Caiaphas approached Jesus. "You said that you could destroy the temple, and rebuild it in three days. And yet, you cannot come down from that cross. If he is the Messiah, I say let him come down from the cross so that we may see and believe."

This was too much for Lizzie, she ran forward and kicked Caiaphas in the leg. "Lizzie! Don't!" said Sam, running forward and holding her back. "Leave him alone!" Lizzie screamed at Caiaphas. "Please excuse my wife," said Sam. "She's very upset."

"Father, forgive them," said Jesus. "They know not what they do." Lizzie stared at Jesus and understood the meaning of his words: His executioners didn't believe he was who he said he was therefore they did not realize they were killing the Son of God.

Caiaphas passed the other thief on Jesus' left side, called Dismas, who gasped, "Listen! He prays for you!"

Lizzie felt a rush of gratitude toward Dismas, for she knew that he believed that Jesus was the Son of God.

"We deserve this, Gesmas!" Dismas shouted. "But he does not!" Dismas then addressed Jesus. "I have sinned," he said. "And my punishment is just. You would be justified in condemning me. I ask only that you remember me, Lord when you enter your kingdom."

"Amen," said Jesus. "I tell you on this day, you shall be with me in paradise."

Lizzie smiled and more tears fell down her face.

It was on the sixth hour that darkness fell across the land. The soldiers were gambling for Jesus's clothing, when thunder rumbled and the wind began to pick up. Those that had gathered to watch Jesus be executed soon left. Only Lizzie, Sam, Dean, Mary, John, and Mary Magdalene remained.

Mary approached Jesus's cross and kissed his feet. "I thirst," said Jesus. There was a jug of sour wine nearby as the guards soaked a sponge with it and put it on a spear and gave it to Jesus as he received it. "Flesh of my flesh," said Mary. "Heart of my heart. My son….Let me die with you!" Lizzie was crying as she walked up to Mary and put her arm around her shoulder consolingly. "Woman behold your son," said Jesus as John, who was also with Mary nodded. "Son behold your mother," said Jesus. John nodded again. From that day forward John took Mary into his house as his mother.

Jesus then cried out in a loud voice " _Eli! Eli! Lama Sabachthani_!" (which means, "My God! My God! Why hast thou forsaken me?")

Lizzie translated what Jesus said to Sam and Dean as Sam nodded. "If he's forsaken," he said. "Then we are all forsaken." Dean nodded, tears streaming from his emerald green eyes.

A moment later, Jesus seemed to look straight into Lizzie's eyes. "It is finished," he said. Lizzie nodded, knowing that his time was almost up.

Jesus then looked up and cried out, "Father, into your hands, I commit my spirit!" He sighed and breathed his last. Lizzie sobbed loudly and fell to the ground crying. Sam knelt down and embraced Lizzie, crying silently.

Moments later the Earth began to shake, and Lizzie and Sam looked around in confusion. "What's going on?" asked Sam. "Don't know!" said Dean.

The veil of the temple was torn in two and just as soon at it had stopped, the earthquake stopped.

Later, Jesus was taken down from the cross. Mary embraced the body of her son and kissed him. She then looked up at Sam Dean, and Lizzie, and the look in her eyes was clear: Don't forget…..Don't forget…..He did this for you…


End file.
